


Among the Ashes

by AliyahKat



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyahKat/pseuds/AliyahKat
Summary: Fae and witch life will never be the same again-- humans have invaded their land, stripping them of their freedom. After stealing almost all the magic, Prince Levi kidnaps Genevieve as his spoils of war; little does he know her bloodline. Forced into the role of a queen, Genevieve rejects that life but Prince Levi won't let her leave. With the help of a group of misfits, the young queen finds her place in life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Stolen Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of my own, full intellectual property belonging to me.

Creoyae was a beautiful land full of lush green, bursts of colorful flowers, and trees so tall, they practically kissed the sky. Genevieve grew up hearing folk stories of the trees dancing at the peak of summer, falling in love with the sun. Those, however, were simply stories. Every morning her mother would braid her brilliant red hair, telling the youth stories of witches and fae lovers, warriors and magic. While Genevieve's father was against the fantastical talk, her mother would not cease her tales until she come of age. Being of twenty-one years, Genevieve herself had long since memorized every tale known to man. There was, simply put, part of her soul embedded in the tales of her fascination. On the eve of her birthday, Genevieve sighed, laying her head on her down pillow to rest, wishing for her life to be more than the life of a simple farmer's daughter.

The young woman found herself thinking of these stories as she struggled against her wrist restraints and mouth gag. This was not what she had in mind when she made her wish months ago; no one ever wanted to be the spoils of war. Othana's hatred for Creoyae had been brewing for centuries but the simple woman never foresaw her homeland being raided and taken by force in her lifetime. Genevieve had tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to give her captors the satisfaction but her facade quickly shattered.

The wagon taking her away stopped for a brief moment, opening the back door. "You got company," the man with tattoos running down his arms growled. "Make nice or you will be in for it when we get back to Othana." Without another word, he pushed a small girl- no older than tweleve- into the wagon. Her face was bloody and the girl was missing teeth. Genevieve's heart broke, sobs muffled by the cloth gag.

The young girl looked up, making direct eye contact with Genevieve. "Are you going to Othana too?" Genevieve nodded her head in confirmation.

"I can try to set you free..." the girl whispered so not to raise attention to the guards pulling the wooden wagon. The older woman shook her head, signaling to leave her be. What would the men do if they saw her trying to escape? 

"Are we going to die?" She mumbled, trying to avoid being seen by the men through the window cut out of the wagon.

Genevieve didn't know how to respond, allowing another tear to flow down her cheek.


	2. Under The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is falling apart, her soul crushed but under the moonlight she finds new hope.

Yuri tossed and turned in her uncomfortable bed, replaying the nightmares in her mind over and over again. The torture brought tears to her eyes, but there was no stopping the thoughts from running through her mind like wild horses.

~~~  
"It hurts," Angel managed to say before coughing up a blood clot. He was lying on the ground and would be dead soon.

Sweet bliss, Yuri thought. "Of course it hurts, swine! This is karma." Never in a million years did she think she would be the one who fulfilled the prophecy to kill her lover's twin. Nevertheless, it was for the greater good. What's one man's life compared to the millions of lives this man slaughtered?  
~~~

There was simply no point in trying to go back to sleep when nightmares plague your every thought, Yuri rationalized. Dressing in her usual black dress with fishnets, she decided to walk to the sea. With any luck, Laura will be there waiting for her- it was a full moon after all. She walked- practically sprinting- towards the sea. She could sense her best friend's aura, waiting for her.

"Yuri!" Laura smiled, propping herself on the rock near the shore, moving her shimmering mermaid tail so the multicolored scales would shine in the moonlight. "I'm happy you came." Laura played with the water near her tail fin, slightly splashing Yuri. 

"As always," Yuri smiled softly."I promised you I would, didn't I?" The witch held Laura in her arms for a few seconds, having not seen the queen of the sea since the last full moon. Together they sat in silence, unable to bring themselves to break the tension that was clearly brewing. 

"Are you okay?" Laura asked cautiously, twisting her long ginger locks in her hair. "I heard from the sea witch that it's time. King Leon is finally taking action against our kind."

Yuri bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. "I'm staying out of this. I'm not going to involve myself in any other prophecies or wars or fights." She pulled out vial of purple liquid. "But I will give you this. If you ever need a way out of a situation, drink this. It's powerful magic that will transport you back home. I don't give a single fuck that you are doing this in the name of love; I'm not losing another friend."

"But-"

"It isn't up for debate," Yuri hissed, eyes glowing a soft purple. "Death is not an option." 

Laura took the vial grateful for her friend, knowing full well Yuri had her back, even in the darkest of days, but stood her ground. "I'm going to stand by Conrad until my final breath."

Yuri glared at Laura, keeping her mouth shut. An ominous tension grew between the two. And there she stayed- on the rocks, near the shore, where the two had met what seems like a lifetime ago. But Laura, who had her own destiny to fulfill, left with one final hug, knowing it might be her last. 

The peacefulness of the night gave Yuri's cluttered mind a sense of clarity and peace, until she heard a gun cock from behind her.

"Don't move, sweetheart."


	3. Tread Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura must give up her title as queen to fight in the name of love and revenge.

Laura clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth. Selene was the best replacement for her, but that wasn't saying much. There was no one more fitting to be queen than she was. Everyone in the ocean loved Laura, seeing her as a calm and compassionate queen. Stepping down from her birth right was proving harder than she imagined, however there was no other way. With one final look in the mirror, Laura took in her sea green crown with bright coral accents. This was her favorite crown because it matched her powerful heterochromic eyes.

"My lady, it's time." The maid informed her softly, bowing before the queen. 

Fighting back tears, Laura swallowed her fears. With the sweetest smile gracing her perfectly pink lips, the queen swam to the throne room. "It's time," she whispered, bracing herself for the biggest sacrifice of her life.

~~~

Laura sobbed into Conrad's arms, unable to keep her perky facade up any longer. Conrad held her, an obviously forced smile painted on his lips. He brushed her hair away from her tear stained face, which brought a slight sense of happiness to the young mermaid. "Thank you for comforting me, but there isn't anything that can be done. We have a mission..."

A brief look of concern spread across Conrad's face. "Denying the truth doesn't change the facts. You're hurting but..." He stood up, extending his calloused hands to Laura. "If you want to fight, let's go."

Laura had been on land for no longer than thirty minutes and the effects had taken it's toll. Her vibrant tail turning into legs. Standing up, she met Conrad's chest. Wobbling around for her first steps on the filthy pirate ship she was sitting in felt like glass. 

"Sir!" A pirate stepped forward, glancing at the woman wearing an old shirt Conrad had given to her. 

"Permission to speak, rat," Conrad barked at his crew member.

"Sir, she is a siren... they are of the curs-"

"The cursed ones are the ones with nothing left to lose," Laura warned, resenting the derogatory remark. "I will not hesitate to bring you to your knees."


End file.
